The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to spring systems and, more particularly, spring systems with multiple springs.
Many systems, such as medical imaging systems, automotive systems, garage door systems, and construction systems, may use spring systems for lift or descent assist. A spring system can reduce the load on a motor-driven elevation system. These spring systems can include a single mechanical coil spring in some instances.
Certain applications may require a spring system to provide less force or more force at different stages of a lift or descent procedure. There remains a need for a spring system that provides varying force and lift assist throughout a lift or descent procedure.
A specific example is a patient table in a medical imaging system. Based on the needed location for a patient to be situated during an imaging procedure, the system may need to raise or lower a patient on a patient table. Patients and patient tables can be of varying weights, putting pressure on a motion control device. Spring systems are needed to help motion control devices provide reliable, safe, and smooth elevation transitions in patient tables.